Therapeutic environment
The therapeutic environment is the environment in which treatment is conducted. The therapeutic environmnet may itself be a source of the improvement achieved through the therapy. See, for example, in milieu therapy. In creating a therapeutic environment one should be mindful not only of the physical environment but also the institutional, psychological and social environmnent in which treatment occur. Institutional environment The facility environment and treatment facilities often set the tone for how therapy is conducted. Physical environment Psychological environment Social environment The environment in individual therapy The environment in group therapy The environment in family therapy See also *Community psychology *Therapeutic community References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Benninghoven, D., Krebeck, S., & Bohlen, U. (2005). The Context of Family Assessment. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Brabender, V., & Fallon, A. (1993). Dimensions of the inpatient setting. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Brabender, V., & Fallon, A. (1993). The seven models: A comparative analysis. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Carson, S. H., & Langer, E. J. (2004). Mindful Practice for Clinicians and Patients. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Chafetz, P. K., & Namazi, K. H. (2003). Structuring environments for people with cognitive impairment. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Dishion, T. J., & Stormshak, E. A. (2007). The Ecology of the Child and Family Therapist. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Knapp, S. J., & VandeCreek, L. D. (2006). Multiple relationships and professional boundaries. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kraus, J. E., & Stroup, T. S. (2006). Treatment of Schizophrenia in the Public Sector. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Kushnir-Barash, N. (2003). Working as a Psychoanalyst in the Midst of Violence and Terror. New York, NY: Pace University Press. *Pachana, N. A. (2002). Designing therapeutic environments for residential care facilities. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Piper, W. E., Rosie, J. S., Joyce, A. S., & Azim, H. F. A. (1996). The psychosocial environment as a predictor of outcome in the day treatment program. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Randall, K. W., & Salem, D. A. (2005). Mutual-Help Groups and Recovery: The Influence of Settings on Participants' Experience of Recovery. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Ransom, S. (2006). The Eden Alternative: Nurturing the Human Spirit in Long-Term Care. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Reinstein, D. K. (2006). To hold and be held: The therapeutic school as a holding environment. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Timimi, S., & Moody, E. (2006). Adolescent in-patient units: Changing the therapeutic philosophy. London, England: Free Association Books. *Toran, R., & King, H. (2007). Building trust in the clinician's office and at the bedside. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. Papers Additional material Books *Burnett, K. (2001). Self-help or sink-or-swim? The experience of residents in a UK concept-based therapeutic community. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Carman, J. (2006). Therapeutic Gardens. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Cloitre, M., Cohen, L. R., & Koenen, K. C. (2006). Treating survivors of childhood abuse: Psychotherapy for the interrupted life. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Epstein, N. B., & Baucom, D. H. (2002). Conducting couples therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Firestone, R. W., & Catlett, J. (1986). The psychotherapeutic community. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Granger, B. P., & Kogan, L. R. (2006). Characteristics of animal-assisted therapy/activity in specialized settings. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Heller, L. (2003). Using dementia care mapping in health and social care settings. Baltimore, MD: Health Professions Press. *Innes, A. (2003). Using dementia care mapping data for care planning purposes. Baltimore, MD: Health Professions Press. *Janet, P., Guthrie, H. M., & Guthrie, E. R. (1924). Principles of psychotherapy. New York, NY: MacMillan Co. *Llewellyn, R. (2002). Sanity and sanctity: The counselor and multiple relationships in the church. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *McNeil, D. W., Sorrell, J. T., & Vowles, K. E. (2006). Emotional and Environmental Determinants of Dental Pain. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Parlett, M., & Lee, R. G. (2005). Contemporary gestalt therapy: Field theory. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Raimo, S. (2001). Democratic and concept-based therapeutic communities and the development of community therapy. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Rosqvist, J., Sundsmo, A., MacLane, C., Cullen, K., & Cartinella, J. (2005). Outside the Office Walls: Ecological Relevance in the Treatment of Refractory Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Biomedical Books. *Savarimuthu, D. (2005). Can the 'Snoezelen' Affect Self-Injurious Behaviour? A Case Study. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Schwekbe, S., & Gryski, C. (2003). Gravity and levity--pain and play: The child and the clown in the pediatric health care setting. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Schneider, C. D., & O'Brien, D. E. (2001). Opportunities for clarity, understanding, and choice: The practice of divorce mediation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Smith, D. C., Larson, J. D., DeBaryshe, B., & Salzman, M. (2000). Anger management for youths: What works and for whom? Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Senroy, S., & Senroy, P. (2007). Rediscover, reclaim and rejoice: The Sesame approach of drama and movement therapy with exploited girls in India. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Stewart, K., & Schneider, S. (2000). The effects of music therapy on the sound environment in the NICU: A pilot study. New York, NY: The Louis & Lucille Armstrong Music Therapy Program. *Volkan, V. D. (2004). After the Violence: The Internal World and Linking Objects of a Refugee Family. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Weisz, J. R., & Addis, M. E. (2006). The Research-Practice Tango and Other Choreographic Challenges: Using and Testing Evidence-Based Psychotherapies in Clinical Care Settings. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Zur, O. (2002). Out-of-office experience: When crossing office boundaries and engaging in dual relationships are clinically beneficial and ethically sound. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Zur, O. (2007). The Home Office Practice. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Zur, O. (2007). Space for Therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Zur, O., & Gonzalez, S. (2002). Multiple relationships in military psychology. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. Papers *Google Scholar Allen, J. R., & Hammond, D. (2003). Groups within Groups: Fractals and the Successes and Failure of a Child Inpatient Psychiatric Unit: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 33(4) Oct 2003, 302-314. *Almond, R. (1975). Issues in milieu treatment: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 1(13) Sum 1975, 12-26. *Amsterdam, J. D., & Brunswick, D. J. (2002). Site variability in treatment outcome in antidepressant trials: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 26(5) Jun 2002, 989-993. *Arneill, A. B., & Devlin, A. S. (2002). Perceived quality of care: The influence of the waiting room environment: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 22(4) Dec 2002, 345-360. *Bailey, K. A. (2002). The role of the physical environment for children in residential care: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 20(1) 2002, 15-27. *Baker, J. A., O'Higgins, H., Parkinson, J., & Tracey, N. (2002). The construction and implementation of a psychosocial interventions care pathway within a low secure environment: a pilot study: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 9(6) Dec 2002, 737-739. *Ballen, N., McCallum, M., Joyce, A. S., & Piper, W. E. (2001). The psychosocial environment of an evening treatment program: Therapeutic Communities Vol 22(1) Spr 2001, 55-72. *Barrett, R. J., & Parker, D. B. (2006). Symbolism of community I: The boundary between hospital and community: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 40(4) Apr 2006, 310-317. *Basson, J. V. (2005). Review of From toxic institutions to therapeutic environments: Residential settings in mental health services: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 39(1-2) Jan 2005, 117-118. *Baubet, T., Rezzoug, D., Bon, A., Ferradji, T., Mehallel, S., Romano, H., et al. (2006). Massive influx of survivors in airport: Some principles for the medico-psychological emergency team intervention: Revue Francophone Du Stress et du Trauma Vol 6(3) Aug 2006, 179-186. *Beales, D. (2004). Pendulum management in secure services: Comment: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 184(3) Mar 2004, 270-271. *Berger, M. (1973). Are Bricks Necessary? : Professional Psychology Vol 4(2) May 1973, 120-121. *Berke, J. H., Navaratnem, K., & Schonfield, T. (2006). Creative use of the countertransference: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 22(3) Spr 2006, 311-328. *Bertrando, P., & Defilippi, O. M. (2005). Individual therapeutic systems: Effects of technologies of the self: Terapia Familiare No 78 Jul 2005, 29-52. *Binnema, D. (2004). Interrelations of psychiatric patient experiences of boredom and mental health: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 25(8) Dec 2004, 833-842. *Bleger, J. (1999). Psychoanalysis of the analytical situation: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 31 1999, 21-36. *Boccanegra, L. (2003). Hunger of feelings and fast of sense: Interazioni Vol 1 2003, 48-59. *Borenstein, L. (2006). The Therapist's Office: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(3) 2006, 25-37. *Borgogno, F. (1999). Sandor Ferenczi's first paper considered as a "calling card." International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 8(3-4) Dec 1999, 249-256. *Botts, B. H., Hershfeldt, P. A., & Christensen-Sandfort, R. J. (2008). SnoezelenReg.: Empirical review of product representation: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 23(3) Sep 2008, 138-147. *Boykin, A., & Raines, D. A. (2006). Design and structure as an expression of caring: International Journal for Human Caring Vol 10(4) 2006, 45-49. *Braslow, J., Duan, N., & Wells, K. (2006). In reply: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(1) Jan 2006, 141-142. *Brennan, D. M., & Barker, L. M. (2008). Human factors in the development and implementation of telerehabilitation systems: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 14(2) 2008, 55-58. *Breslin, K. T., & Malone, S. (2006). Maintaining the Viability and Safety of the Methadone Maintenance Treatment Program: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 38(2) Jun 2006, 157-160. *Brunt, D., & Hansson, L. (2002). The social networks of persons with severe mental illness in in-patient settings and supported community settings: Journal of Mental Health Vol 11(6) Dec 2002, 611-621. *Burls, A. P. (2008). Seeking nature: A contemporary therapeutic environment: Therapeutic Communities Vol 29(3) Aut 2008, 228-244. *Burstein, A. G. (1979). Review of The rehabilitation environment: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (1), Jan, 1979. *Burti, L., Andreone, N., & Mazzi, M. (2004). Reassessing treatment environments after two decades: Client and staff perceptions of an Italian community mental health service environment, then and now: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 40(3) Jun 2004, 199-210. *Campbell, C. I., & Alexander, J. A. (2005). Health Services for Women in Outpatient Substance Abuse Treatment: Health Services Research Vol 40(3) Jun 2005, 781-810. *Carroll, C. P., Kidorf, M., Strain, E. C., & Brooner, R. K. (2007). Comparison of demographic and clinical characteristics between opioid-dependent individuals admitted to a community-based treatment setting and those enrolled in a research-based treatment setting: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 33(4) Dec 2007, 355-361. *Chaplin, R., McGeorge, M., & Lelliott, P. (2006). Violence on inpatient units for people with learning disability and mental illness: the experiences of service users and staff: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 52(103, Pt 2) Jul 2006, 105-115. *Chavan, B. S., Gupta, N., Raj, L., Arun, P., & Chanderbala. (2003). Camp approach--an effective, alternate inpatient treatment setting for substance dependence: A report from India: German Journal of Psychiatry Vol 6(1) 2003, 17-22. *Chiesa, M., Bateman, A., Wilberg, T., & Friis, S. (2002). Patients' characteristics, outcome and cost-benefit of hospital-based treatment for patients with personality disorder: A comparison of three different programmes: Psychology and Psychotherapy: Theory, Research and Practice Vol 75(4) Dec 2002, 381-392. *Clark, M. D. (2001). Influencing positive behavior change: Increasing the therapeutic approach of juvenile courts: Federal Probation Vol 65(1) Jun 2001, 18-27. *Corigliano, A. M. N. (1999). The choice of setting with the family and the adolescent: Interazioni Vol 1 1999, 9-33. *Cosgrave, E., & Keating, V. (2006). After the assessment: Introducing adolescents to cognitive-behavioural therapy: Australian Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 16(2) Dec 2006, 149-157. *Cowan, R. J., & Sheridan, S. M. (2003). Investigating the acceptability of behavioral interventions in applied conjoint behavioral consultation: Moving from analog conditions to naturalistic settings: School Psychology Quarterly Vol 18(1) Spr 2003, 1-21. *Cunningham, G. O., & Michael, Y. L. (2004). Concepts Guiding the Study of the Impact of the Built Environment on Physical Activity for Older Adults: A Review of the Literature: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 18(6) Jul-Aug 2004, 435-443. *Curtis, P. A., Alexander, G., & Lunghofer, L. A. (2001). A literature review comparing the outcomes of residential group care and therapeutic foster care: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 18(5) Oct 2001, 377-392. *D'Antonio, P. (2004). Relationships, Reality, and Reciprocity With Therapeutic Environments: A Historical Case Study: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 18(1) Feb 2004, 11-16. *Davis, K. E. (2007). Neither a Zits Nor a South Park Be: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (21), 2007. *De Filc, S. Z. (2006). Reflections on the setting in the treatment of adolescents: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(2) Apr 2006, 457-469. *Dettbarn-Reggentin, J. (2005). Study on the influence of environmental residential groups on demented old people in nursing homes: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 38(2) Apr 2005, 95-100. *di Luciana, R. (2004). The project is revealed at the end. Community settings as therapeutic means: Gruppi Vol 6(2) May-Aug 2004, 99-120. *Diamond, J. (2004). Organic growth and the collective enterprise: Building on the work of Barbara Dockar-Drysdale to develop the new therapeutic task: Therapeutic Communities Vol 25(3) Fal 2004, 169-183. *Dietz, E. F., O'Connell, D. J., & Scarpitti, F. R. (2003). Therapeutic communities and prison management: An examination of the effects of operating an in-prison therapeutic community on levels of institutional disorder: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 47(2) Apr 2003, 210-223. *Dijkstra, K., Pieterse, M., & Pruyn, A. (2006). Physical environmental stimuli that turn healthcare facilities into healing environments through psychologically mediated effects: Systematic review: Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 56(2) Oct 2006, 166-181. *Douglas, C. H., & Douglas, M. R. (2005). Patient-centred improvements in health-care built environments: Perspectives and design indicators: Health Expectations: An International Journal of Public Participation in Health Care & Health Policy Vol 8(3) Sep 2005, 264-276. *Dugan, L. M. (2007). Resources for natural environment practice: Early Childhood Services: An Interdisciplinary Journal of Effectiveness Vol 1(2) Jun 2007, 155-165. *Dunst, C. J., Trivette, C. M., Hamby, D. W., & Bruder, M. B. (2006). Influences of Contrasting Natural Learning Environment Experiences on Child, Parent and Family Well-Being: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 18(3) Sep 2006, 235-250. *Dupuis, S. L., Smale, B., & Wiersma, E. (2005). Creating open environments in long-term care settings: An examination of influencing factors: Therapeutic Recreation Journal Vol 39(4) 2005, 277-298. *Echternacht, M. R. (2001). Fluid group: Concept and clinical application in the therapeutic milieu: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 7(2) Apr 2001, 39-44. *Edvardsson, J. D., Sandman, P.-O., & Rasmussen, B. H. (2005). Sensing an atmosphere of ease: A tentative theory of supportive care settings: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 19(4) Dec 2005, 344-353. *Edwards, N., Peterson, W. E., & Davies, B. L. (2006). Evaluation of a multiple component intervention to support the implementation of a 'Therapeutic Relationships' best practice guideline on nurses' communication skills: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 63(1-2) Oct 2006, 3-11. *Ellison, L. L. (2007). Review of Breaking Through to Teens: The Family Journal Vol 15(1) Jan 2007, 92-93. *Estrada, D. (2005). Supervision of Cross-Cultural Couples Therapy: Giving Voice to the Code of Silence in the Supervision and Therapy Room: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 16(4) 2005, 17-30. *Everall, R. D., & Paulson, B. L. (2002). The therapeutic alliance: Adolescent perspectives: Counselling & Psychotherapy Research Vol 2(2) Jun 2002, 78-87. *Exworthy, T., & Gunn, J. (2003). Taking another tilt at high secure hospitals: The Tilt Report and its consequences for secure psychiatric services: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 182(6) Jun 2003, 469-471. *Fagin, L. (2001). Therapeutic and counter-therapeutic factors in acute ward settings: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 15(2) 2001, 99-120. *Fiellin, D. A., Rosenheck, R. A., & Kosten, T. R. (2001). Office-based treatment for opioid dependence: Reaching new patient populations: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(8) Aug 2001, 1200-1204. *Fine, A. H. (2006). Incorporating animal-assisted therapy into psychotherapy: Guidelines and suggestions for therapists. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Finicelli, C. (2007). Setting-up a therapeutic environment for psychotherapy of the adolescent and his/her family in a local public health department: Minerva Psichiatrica Vol 48(4) Dec 2007, 431-441. *Fitton, V. (2008). A case study: A discussion of depression, ambivalence, attachment, and culture portrayed in the therapeutic environment: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 15(2) 2008, 83-99. *Frankel, R. M., Sung, S. H., & Hsu, J. T. (2005). Patients, doctors, and videotape: A prescription for creating optimal healing environments? : The Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(Suppl 1) Dec 2005, S31-S39. *Fromm, E. (2000). Dealing with the unconscious in psychotherapeutic practice (3 lectures 1959): International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 9(3-4) Oct 2000, 167-186. *Gill, M. M. (1981). A Frame for Therapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (1), Jan, 1981. *Glover, G. J. (2001). Cultural considerations in play therapy. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Glueckauf, R. L., Fritz, S. P., Ecklund-Johnson, E. P., Liss, H. J., Dages, P., & Carney, P. (2002). Videoconferencing-based family counseling for rural teenagers with epilepsy: Phase 1 findings: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 47(1) Feb 2002, 49-72. *Gordon, H., & Haider, D. (2004). The use of 'drug dogs' in psychiatry: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 28(6) Jun 2004, 196-198. *Greenberg, G. A., & Rosenheck, R. A. (2003). Managerial and environmental factors in the continuity of mental health care across institutions: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(4) Apr 2003, 529-534. *Gregorio, M. A. P. S., Rodriguez, A. M., & Bernal, J. P. (2005). Mental health in relatives of transplant patients: Psicothema Vol 17(4) Nov 2005, 651-656. *Gunderson, E. W., & Fiellin, D. A. (2008). Office-based maintenance treatment of opioid dependence: How does it compare with traditional approaches? : CNS Drugs Vol 22(2) Feb 2008, 99-111. *Hackbarth, D. (2008). Research reporting and evidence of effectiveness: Why "no difference" matters: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 17(3) May 2008, 218-220. *Halliburton, M. (2003). The importance of a pleasant process of treatment: Lessons on healing from south India: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 27(2) Jun 2003, 161-186. *Harrison, K., & Allen, S. (2003). Features of occupational rehabilitation systems in Australia: A map through the maze: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2003, 141-152. *Healy, K. (2005). Review of From Toxic Institutions to Therapeutic Environments; Residential Settings in Mental Health Services: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 19(1) Mar 2005, 98-100. *Heath, Y. (2004). Evaluating the effect of therapeutic gardens: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease and Other Dementias Vol 19(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 239-242. *Heisterkamp, G. (2007). On the atmosphere of treatment from the analysand's point of view: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 32(1) 2007, 6-25. *Heller, T. (2002). Residential settings and outcomes for individuals with intellectual disabilities: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 15(5) Sep 2002, 503-508. *Higgs, W. J. (1970). Effects of gross environmental change upon behavior of schizophrenics: A cautionary note: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 76(3, Pt 1) Dec 1970, 421-422. *Hinshelwood, B. (2006). Review of From toxic institutions to therapeutic environments: Residential settings in mental health services: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry & Psychology Vol 17(2) Jun 2006, 346-350. *Hoke, C. N., & Franks, S. (2002). Work site, physician's office, or medical university clinic: The effect of setting on success in a multidisciplinary weight-loss program: Eating Behaviors Vol 3(1) Spr 2002, 93-100. *Hoogestraat, T., & Trammel, J. (2003). Spiritual and Religious Discussions in Family Therapy: Activities to Promote Dialogue: American Journal of Family Therapy Vol 31(5) Oct 2003, 413-426. *Horn, K., Dino, G., Hamilton, C., Noerachmanto, N., & Zhang, J. (2008). Feasibility of a smoking cessation intervention for teens in the emergency department: Reach, implementation fidelity, and acceptability: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 17(3) May 2008, 205-216. *Hoyez, A.-C. (2007). The 'world of yoga': The production and reproduction of therapeutic landscapes: Social Science & Medicine Vol 65(1) Jul 2007, 112-124. *Imaz, J. A. G., & Rozo, C. M. (2006). Therapy and happiness: Revista Colombiana de Psiquiatria Vol 35(2) Jun 2006, 184-209. *Jakubczyk, A., Zechowski, C., & Namyslowska, I. (2001). Treatment of adolescent boderline patients in a psychiatric unit: Archives of Psychiatry and Psychotherapy Vol 3(3) Sep 2001, 65-72. *Jenkins, M. (2003). Ethical practice in therapeutic settings: Whose responsibility is it? : Counselling Psychology Review Vol 18(2) May 2003, 18-24. *Jensen, K. L. (2001). The effects of selected classical music on self-disclosure: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 38(1) Spr 2001, 2-27. *Jeppe, Z. (2006). Dance/movement and music in improvisational concert: A model for psychotherapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 33(5) 2006, 371-382. *Joffe, H. (2004). On the Doorstep: Shifting the Frame in the Treatment of a Disturbed Adolescent: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 12(1) Spr 2004, 61-75. *Jones, A. (2003). Nurses talking to patients: Exploring conversation analysis as a means of researching nurse-patient communication: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 40(6) Aug 2003, 609-618. *Jorgensen, H. A. (2006). The treatment environment: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 60(2) Apr 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Kelly, F. (2007). Book review and educational resources: Art therapy with older adults: A sourcebook: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 6(2) May 2007, 313-314. *Kernsmith, P. D., & Kernsmith, R. M. (2008). A safe place for predators: Online treatment of recovering sex offenders: Journal of Technology in Human Services Vol 26(2-4) 2008, 223-238. *Klein, C., di Menza, S., Arfken, C., & Schuster, C. R. (2002). Interaction effects of treatment setting and client characteristics on retention and completion: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 34(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 39-50. *Kolaitis, G. (2008). Young people with intellectual disabilities and mental health needs: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 21(5) Sep 2008, 469-473. *Kraft, S., Puschner, B., & Kordy, H. (2006). Treatment Intensity and Regularity in Early Outpatient Psychotherapy and Its Relation to Outcome: Clinical Psychology & Psychotherapy Vol 13(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 397-404. *La Garce, M. (2004). Daylight interventions and Alzheimer's behaviors: A twelve-month study: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 21(3) Fal 2004, 257-269. *La Torre, M. A. (2006). Creating a Healing Environment: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 42(4) Nov 2006, 262-264. *Lange, A., van de Ven, J.-P., Schrieken, B., & Emmelkamp, P. M. G. (2001). Interapy. Treatment of posttraumatic stress through the Internet: A controlled trial: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 32(2) Jun 2001, 73-90. *Lanza, S. E. (2008). Review of The role of the outdoors in residential environments for aging: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 32(2) 2008, 166. *Leng, T. R., Woodward, M. J., Stokes, M. J., Swan, A. V., Wareing, L.-A., & Baker, R. (2003). Effects of multisensory stimulation in people with Huntington's disease: A randomized controlled pilot study: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) Feb 2003, 30-41. *LePage, J. P., Bluitt, M., McAdams, H., Merrell, C., House-Hatfield, T., & Garcia-Rea, E. (2006). Effects of increased social support and lifestyle behaviors in a domiciliary for homeless veterans: Psychological Services Vol 3(1) Feb 2006, 16-24. *Lernout, N. (2006). Use of the diagram of the organization of the human environment and more particularly regarding the atmosphere, in therapy: Therapie Familiale Vol 27(2) 2006, 193-209. *Lillis, J., Gifford, E., Humphreys, K., & Moos, R. (2008). Assessing spirituality/religiosity in the treatment environment: The Treatment Spirituality/Religiosity Scale: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 35(4) Dec 2008, 427-433. *Linden, M., Baudisch, F., Popien, C., & Golombek, J. (2006). The Ecologic Milieu in Inpatient Treatment The Housing Milieu Questionnaire: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 56(9-10) Sep-Oct 2006, 390-396. *Lins, M. I. A. (1998). The intimacy of the facilitating environment: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 14(17) 1998, 188-203. *Lipusch, J. T. (2005). An exploration of influences of staff responses to adolescents on a twenty-four hour treatment milieu with special emphasis on self psychology. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Loboprabhu, S., Molinari, V., & Lomax, J. (2007). The transitional object in dementia: Clinical implications: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 4(2) 2007, 144-169. *Lotan, M. (2006). Snoezelen and Down syndrome: Physical therapy intervention, theoretical background and case study: International Journal on Disability and Human Development Vol 5(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 385-389. *Lotan, M., & Shapiro, M. (2005). Management of young children with Rett disorder in the controlled multi-sensory (Snoezelen) environment: Brain & Development Vol 27(Suppl1) Nov 2005, S88-S94. *Lucarelli, D. (2002). Brief notes on the concept of subjectivization in R. Cahn's writings and on its implications for clinical work with adolescents: Richard e Piggle Vol 10(2) May-Aug 2002, 152-157. *Luengo, B. L. (2003). Are calm and structured environments always the best for schizophrenic people? A three case study: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 19(1) Jan 2003, 29-35. *Lussier, V., & Daneault, S. (2005). Suffering and the health care environment: The impact of dehumanization on the gravely ill: Revue Quebecoise de Psychologie Vol 26(2) 2005, 39-64. *MacKenna, C. (2005). Psychotherapy and Spirituality: Integrating the Spiritual Dimension into Therapeutic Practice; Group Spirituality. A Workshop Approach: Group Analysis Vol 38(3) Sep 2005, 467-468. *Magnenat, D. (2005). Pedopsychiatry in relation to cancer: Combatting resistance to unknown terror: Psychotherapies Vol 25(3) 2005, 145-154. *Mailloux, S. L. (2004). Ethics and interpreters: Are you practicing ethically? : Journal of Psychological Practice Vol 10(1) Fal 2004, 37-44. *Marsden, J. P., Calkins, M. P., & Briller, S. H. (2003). Educating LTC staff about therapeutic environments: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 20(1) Spr 2003, 68-73. *Martin, G. P., Nancarrow, S. A., Parker, H., Phelps, K., & Regen, E. L. (2005). Place, policy and practitioners: On rehabilitation, independence and the therapeutic landscape in the changing geography of care provision to older people in the UK: Social Science & Medicine Vol 61(9) Nov 2005, 1893-1904. *Mather, J. A., Nemecek, D., & Oliver, K. (1997). The effect of a walled garden on behavior of individuals with Alzheimer's: American Journal of Alzheimer's Disease Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 252-257. *Matson, J. L., & Boisjoli, J. A. (2009). The token economy for children with intellectual disability and/or autism: A review: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 30(2) Mar 2009, 240-248. *McCarthy, M. C. (2003). Detecting acute confusion in older adults: Comparing clinical reasoning of nurses working in acute, long-term, and community health care environments: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 26(3) Jun 2003, 203-212. *McDermott, B. M., McKelvey, R., Roberts, L., & Davies, L. (2002). Severity of children's psychopathology and impairment and its relationship to treatment setting: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(1) Jan 2002, 57-62. *McElwain, B., Polizzi, L., & Polizzi, D. (2002). Moving psychological assessment: Accessing clients' lives at home: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 30(1-2) Spr-Sum 2002, 85-101. *McGilton, K. S., Rivera, T. M., & Dawson, P. (2003). Can we help persons with dementia find their way in a new environment? : Aging & Mental Health Vol 7(5) Sep 2003, 363-371. *McGrath, M. (2008). The challenges of caring in a technological environment: Critical care nurses' experiences: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 17(8) Apr 2008, 1096-1104. *McKellar, J., Kelly, J., Harris, A., & Moos, R. (2006). Pretreatment and during treatment risk factors for dropout among patients with substance use disorders: Addictive Behaviors Vol 31(3) Mar 2006, 450-460. *Meyer, W. S. (2008). To see and not to see: The consequences of a strengths-based perspective: A commentary on Victoria Fitton's case study: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 15(2) 2008, 100-109. *Milano, S. (2004). A therapeutic group in motion: A treatment experience with psychotic patients: Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 11(2) Jul-Dec 2004, 117-136. *Miller, W. L., & Crabtree, B. F. (2005). Healing landscapes: Patients, relationships, and creating optimal healing places: The Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(Suppl 1) Dec 2005, S41-S49. *Miwa, Y., & Hanyu, K. (2006). The Effects of Interior Design on Communication and Impressions of a Counselor in a Counseling Room: Environment and Behavior Vol 38(4) Jul 2006, 484-502. *Molad, G. J. (2004). In search of "the white area": Some notes on art in clinical space: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 64(1) Mar 2004, 93-108. *Mollen, D. (2005). Reviewing and revisting feminist psychology: Problems and permutations: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 29(4) Dec 2005, 451-452. *Nacher, P. G. (1999). The analytic setting as a limit and the limits of the analytical setting: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 31 1999, 91-104. *Nadler-Moodie, M., & Gold, J. (2005). A geropsychiatric unit without walls: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 26(1) Jan 2005, 101-114. *Needs, A. (2006). Review of From Toxic Institutions to Therapeutic Environments: Residential Settings in Mental Health Services: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 8(1) Feb 2006, 41-43. *Nesset, M. B., Rossberg, J. I., Almvik, R., & Friis, S. (2009). Can a focused staff training programme improve the ward atmosphere and patient satisfaction in a forensic psychiatric hospital? A pilot study: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 23(1) Mar 2009, 117-124. *Nicolo Corigliano, A. M. (1993). The choice of the setting with the family and the adolescent: Interazioni Vol 1 1993, 9-33. *No authorship, i. (1986). Review of Utilizing Prior Research in Evaluation Planning. New Directions for Program Evaluation, No. 27, September 1985: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 31 (11), Nov, 1986. *No authorship, i. (2006). Editorial: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 22(3) Spr 2006, 293. *No authorship, i. (2006). Review of From Toxic Institutions to Therapeutic Environments: Residential Settings in Mental Health Services: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 13(2) Apr 2006, 250-255. *Orujev, E. (2000). A comparison of the efficacy of an inpatient treatment program and a residential day-treatment program for severely and persistently mentally ill patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Oury, J. (2007). Trajectory to the clinic: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 72(1) Jan-Mar 2007, 3-14. *Patterson, A. H. (1981). Therapeutic Environments: Theory and Reality: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (7), Jul, 1981. *Pearson, A., Pallas, L. O. B., Thomson, D., Doucette, E., Tucker, D., Wiechula, R., et al. (2006). Systematic review of evidence on the impact of nursing workload and staffing on establishing healthy work environments: International Journal of Evidence-Based Healthcare Vol 4(4) Dec 2006, 337-384. *Pedersen, G., & Karterud, S. (2007). Associations between patient characteristics and ratings of treatment milieu: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 61(4) 2007, 271-278. *Peebles-Wilkins, W. (2003). Collaborative Interventions: Children & Schools Vol 25(4) Oct 2003, 195-196. *Peichl, J., & Schmitz, U. (2000). In-patient therapy of trauma: Trauma exposure or trauma limitation? The utilization of Konzentrative Bewegungstherapie (KBT; concentrative movement therapy) in the clinical practice: Psychotherapeut Vol 45(2) Mar 2000, 82-89. *Perez, R., Ramirez, S. Z., & Kranz, P. L. (2007). Adjusting Limit Setting in Play Therapy with First-Generation Mexican-American Children: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 34(1) Mar 2007, 22-27. *Perez, R., Ramirez, S. Z., & Kranz, P. L. (2007). "Adjusting limit setting in play therapy with first-generation Mexican-American children": Erratum: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 34(2) 2007, No Pagination Specified. *Phillips, K. A. (2006). The Presentation of Body Dysmorphic Disorder in Medical Settings: Primary Psychiatry Vol 13(7) Jul 2006, 51-59. *Pocock, M. (2008). Review of Design for nature in dementia care: Practice: Social Work in Action Vol 20(4) Dec 2008, 280-281. *Polcin, D. L. (2003). Rethinking confrontation in alcohol and drug treatment: Consideration of the clinical context: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 38(2) Jan 2003, 165-183. *Press, J. (2002). From noise to enigma: analytic psychotherapy of patients with somatic disorders: Psychotherapies Vol 22(2) 2002, 89-97. *Pressly, P. K., & Heesacker, M. (2001). The physical environment and counseling: A review of theory and research: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 79(2) Spr 2001, 148-160. *Price, J. N., & Paley, G. (2008). A grounded theory study on the effect of the therapeutic setting on NHS psychodynamic psychotherapy from the perspective of the therapist: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 14(1) Feb 2008, 5-25. *Profita, G., & Lo Mauro, V. (2003). Therapeutic settings as places of community anchoring. Clinical experiences with immigrants: Gruppi Vol 5(1) Jan-Apr 2003, 117-127. *Quirk, A., Lelliott, P., & Seale, C. (2004). Service users' strategies for managing risk in the volatile environment of an acute psychiatric ward: Social Science & Medicine Vol 59(12) Nov 2004, 2573-2583. *Ramchandani, D. (2007). Fooling others or oneself? A history of therapeutic fads and its current relevance: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 78(4) Dec 2007, 287-293. *Rasmussen, B. H., & Edvardsson, D. (2007). The influence of environment in palliative care: Supporting or hindering experiences of 'at-homeness.' Contemporary Nurse Vol 27(1) Dec 2007, 119-131. *Riefolo, G. (2004). Group therapy with psychotic patients and role of the institution: Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 11(2) Jul-Dec 2004, 137-147. *Rier, D. A., & Indyk, D. (2006). Flexible Rigidity: Supporting HIV Treatment Adherence in a Rapidly-Changing Treatment Environment: Social Work in Health Care Vol 42(3-4) 2006, 133-150. *Roche, R. C. (1999). Methodological status of the analytic situation: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 31 1999, 69-89. *Rooney, A. (2006). Review of Dangerous Families: Queer Writing on Surviving: The Family Journal Vol 14(2) Apr 2006, 198-199. *Rose, M. (2002). Therapeutic communities for children and adolescents: A renaissance of heart and mind: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 19(3) 2002, 1-15. *Rossberg, J. I., & Friis, S. (2004). Patients' and Staff's Perceptions of the Psychiatric Ward Environment: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(7) Jul 2004, 798-803. *Rossiter, S. (2006). A Healing Place: Forget Me Not the Farm: Annals of the American Psychotherapy Assn Vol 9(1) Spr 2006, 30-32. *Royer, A., & Cantinotti, M. (2007). Integrating smoking cessation in treating addiction: Obstacles, challenges and solutions: Drogues, sante et societe Vol 6(1) Oct 2007, 211-240. *Rueffler, M. (2005). Healing a Collective: A PsychoPolitical Action Project: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 33(1) Sum 2005, 17-40. *Salokangas, R. K. R., Honkonen, T., Stengard, E., & Koivisto, A.-M. (2002). Symptom dimensions and their association with outcome and treatment setting in long-term schizophrenia: Results of the DSP project: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 56(5) 2002, 319-327. *Schaff, P., & Shapiro, J. (2006). The Limits of Narrative and Culture: Reflections on Lorrie Moore's "People Like That Are the Only People Here: Canonical Babbling in Peed Onk." Journal of Medical Humanities Vol 27(1) Mar 2006, 1-17. *Schneider, J., Bosley, J. T., Ferguson, G., & Main, M. (2006). The challenges of sexual offense treatment programs in correctional facilities: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 34(2) Sum 2006, 169-196. *Sclafani, M. J., Humphrey, F. J., II, Repko, S., Ko, H. S., Wallen, M. C., & DiGiacomo, A. (2008). Reducing patient restraints: A pilot approach using clinical case review: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 44(1) Jan 2008, 32-39. *Scott, C. K., Foss, M. A., & Dennis, M. L. (2003). Factors influencing initial and longer-term responses to substance abuse treatment: A path analysis: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 26(3) Aug 2003, 287-295. *Sezaki, S., & Bloomgarden, J. (2000). Home-based art therapy for older adults: Art Therapy Vol 17(4) 2000, 283-290. *Shilkret, R. (2008). Can architecture cure? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 53 (16), 2008. *Slaughter, S., Calkins, M., Eliasziw, M., & Reimer, M. (2006). Measuring Physical and Social Environments in Nursing Homes for People with Middle- to Late-Stage Dementia: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 54(9) Sep 2006, 1436-1441. *Soban, C. (2006). What about the boys?: Addressing issues of masculinity within male anorexia nervosa in a feminist therapeutic environment: International Journal of Men's Health Vol 5(3) Fal 2006, 251-267. *Stalker, C. A. (2007). Review of Treating survivors of childhood abuse: Psychotherapy for the interrupted life: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 52(8) Aug 2007, 540-541. *Stremel, K., & Campbell, P. H. (2007). Implementation of early intervention within natural environments: Early Childhood Services: An Interdisciplinary Journal of Effectiveness Vol 1(2) Jun 2007, 83-105. *Stuart, P. H. (2004). Individualization and Prevention: Richard C. Cabot and Early Medical Social Work: Social Work in Mental Health Vol 2(2-3) 2004, 7-20. *Sucharov, M. S. (2002). Representation and the intrapsychic: Cartesian barriers to empathic contact: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 22(5) 2002, 686-707. *Sullivan, G. (2007). The need for "community cultural competence." Psychiatric Services Vol 58(9) Sep 2007, 1145. *Sullivan, T. B. (2005). Review of From Toxic Institutions to Therapeutic Environments: Residential Settings in Mental Health Services: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(10) Oct 2005, 1320. *Svarstad, B. L., Mount, J. K., & Bigelow, W. (2001). Variations in the treatment culture of nursing homes and responses to regulations to reduce drug use: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(5) May 2001, 666-672. *Swartz, H. A., Shear, M. K., Frank, E., Cherry, C. R., Scholle, S. H., & Kupfer, D. J. (2002). A pilot study of community mental health care for depression in a supermarket setting: Psychiatric Services Vol 53(9) Sep 2002, 1132-1137. *Tabares, J. (1999). The analytic setting as a bond: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 31 1999, 105-129. *Tarnanas, I., & Adam, D. (2003). Sonic Intelligence as a Virtual Therapeutic Environment: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 6(3) Jun 2003, 309-314. *Tasca, G., Flynn, C., & Bissada, H. (2002). Comparison of group climate in an eating disorders partial hospital group and a psychiatric partial hospital group: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 52(3) Jul 2002, 409-417. *Tasca, G. A., Balfour, L., Ritchie, K., & Bissada, H. (2006). Developmental changes in group climate in two types of group therapy for binge-eating disorder: A growth curve analysis: Psychotherapy Research Vol 16(4) Aug 2006, 499-514. *Teshuva, K. (2008). Review of Long-term care assisting: Aged care and disability: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 27(1) Mar 2008, 54. *Tetreault, M.-H., & Passini, R. (2003). Architects' use of information in designing therapeutic environments: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 20(1) Spr 2003, 48-56. *Tichon, J., & Banks, J. (2006). Virtual Reality Exposure Therapy: 150-Degree Screen to Desktop PC: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 9(4) Aug 2006, 480-488. *Tiet, Q. Q., Ilgen, M. A., Byrnes, H. F., Harris, A. H. S., & Finney, J. W. (2007). Treatment setting and baseline substance use severity interact to predict patients' outcomes: Addiction Vol 102(3) Mar 2007, 432-440. *Tillman, R., Geller, B., Frazier, J., Beringer, L., Zimerman, B., Klages, T., et al. (2005). Children With a Prepubertal and Early Adolescent Bipolar Disorder Phenotype From Pediatric Versus Psychiatric Facilities: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 44(8) Aug 2005, 776-781. *Tilt, R. (2003). High security hospitals: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 182(6) Jun 2003, 548. *Turp, M. (2006). Review of Sent Before My Time: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 12(1) Feb 2006, 111-115. *Tuschen-Caffier, B., Pook, M., & Frank, M. (2001). Evaluation of manual-based cognitive-behavioral therapy for bulimia nervosa in a service setting: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 39(3) Mar 2001, 299-308. *Tyminski, R. F. (2006). The week the couch arrived: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 51(5) Nov 2006, 643-659. *Utrilla, M. (1999). The protective heavens. Reflections about the psychoanalytic setting: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 31 1999, 131-149. *van Wel, T., Felling, A., & Persoon, J. (2003). The Effect of Psychiatric Rehabilitation on the Activity and Participation Level of Clients with Long-Term Psychiatric Disabilities: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 39(6) Dec 2003, 535-546. *van Wel, T. F., Felling, A. J. A., & Persoon, A. J. A. (2002). The influence of psychiatric rehabilitation on the activity and participation level of chronic psychiatric patients: An effect study: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 44(9) 2002, 589-597. *Vandenberghe, L., & Pereira, M. B. (2005). The Role of Intimacy in the Therapeutic Relationship: A Theoretical Revision in the Light of Clinical Behavior Analysis: Psicologia: Teoria e Pratica Vol 7(1) Jan-Jun 2005, 127-136. *Veer, G. v. d., & van Waning, A. (2004). Creating a Safe Therapeutic Sanctuary. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Vida, J. E. (2004). On the arts: Introduction: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 64(1) Mar 2004, 91. *Weiss, M. D., Yeung, C., Rea, K., Poitras, S., & Goldstein, S. (2009). The soft underbelly of research in the psychosocial treatment of ADHD: Journal of Attention Disorders Vol 12(5) Mar 2009, 391-393. *Wengrower, H. (2001). Arts therapies in educational settings: An intercultural encounter: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 28(2) 2001, 109-115. *White, J., Berry, D., Dalton, J., Napthine, G., Prendeville, B., & Roberts, J. (2001). Holding and treating severe disturbance in the NHS: The containment of borderline personality disorders in a therapeutic environment: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 18(1) Fal 2001, 89-105. *Wied, V. D., & Lutova, N. B. (2002). Specific effects of G. Ammon's milieu therapy: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 31(2) Sum 2002, 18-22. *Williams, A. M., Dawson, S., & Kristjanson, L. J. (2008). Exploring the relationship between personal control and the hospital environment: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 17(12) Jun 2008, 1601-1609. *Wilson, P. A., Hansen, N. B., Tarakeshwar, N., Neufeld, S., Kochman, A., & Sikkema, K. J. (2008). Scale development of a measure to assess community-based and clinical intervention group environments: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 36(3) Apr 2008, 271-288. *Wolf, G. (2006). Discrimination and violence against lesbian, gay, and bisexual clients in medical and psychotherapeutic treatment settings: Verhaltenstherapie & Psychosoziale Praxis Vol 38(3) Aug 2006, 591-601. *Wong, C. J., Dillon, E. M., Sylvest, C. E., & Silverman, K. (2004). Contingency Management of Reliable Attendance of Chronically Unemployed Substance Abusers in a Therapeutic Workplace: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 12(1) Feb 2004, 39-46. *Wong, C. J., Sheppard, J.-M., Dallery, J., Bedient, G., Robles, E., Svikis, D., et al. (2003). Effects of reinforcer magnitude on data-entry productivity in chronically unemployed drug abusers participating in a therapeutic workplace: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 11(1) Feb 2003, 46-55. *Woods, J. J., & Kashinath, S. (2007). Expanding opportunities for social communication into daily routines: Early Childhood Services: An Interdisciplinary Journal of Effectiveness Vol 1(2) Jun 2007, 137-154. *Zeisel, J. (2003). Marketing therapeutic environments for Alzheimer's care: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 20(1) Spr 2003, 75-86. *Zimmerman, D. P. (2003). Is life good enough? A close race to make it better: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 20(4) 2003, 1-24. Dissertations *Babson, L. J. C. (2008). Effectiveness of self-monitoring of negative self-statements with chronic pain patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Berry-Harris, T. A. (2008). Examining therapists' perceptions of confidentiality across various therapeutic environments, professional organizations, and client development (an exploratory study). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dinapoli, V. A. (2008). Alterations in JAK/STAT signaling pathway and blood-brain barrier function: Mechanisms underlying worsened outcome following stroke in the aged rat. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dudley, W. C. (2000). The effects of ward atmosphere on the therapeutic alliance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Greene, P. E. (2005). The lived experience of psychiatric-mental health nurses who work with suicidal adolescents in inpatient psychiatric settings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gross, P. S. (2008). Biological children in therapeutic foster families: A phenomenological study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hartjes, D. T. (2004). The honeymoon period: An exploratory study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *La Chance, C. P. (2008). Supporting the therapeutic environment: A program plan for training direct care staff within the shelter care environment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mitchell, K. N. (2003). Cultural knowing: A means to therapeutic alliance between White and African-American women. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Seo, M.-Y. (2008). Therapeutic and developmental design: The relationship between spatial enclosure and impaired elder-child social interaction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Solomon-Mazzanti, A. (2000). Effects of a staff growth group on the therapeutic atmosphere of an adult female admissions unit. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wentzel, E. G. (2008). The relationship between IDEIA disability identification and the developmental assets: Implications for a therapeutic setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links category:Environment category:Psychotherapy Category:Therapeutic environment